


Inescapable Realities [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Inescapable Realities' by keerawa.</p><p>Summary: Just another morning up in the NWT.</p><p>Warnings: If you require them, don't read this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable Realities [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inescapable Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/868) by keerawa. 



> The podfic was first posted 20th May 2009.

**Length:** 2min:04sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (1.9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zzjthzozfjo/Inescapable_Realities.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (1.9 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905252.zip)


End file.
